Scott MacDonald (actor)
}} | nationality = American | occupation = Actor | years active = 1993–present }} Scott MacDonald (born September 29, 1959) is an American actor. He is best known for his recurring roles as Captain Manning on short-lived series Threshold, Burley from HBO series Carnivàle, and as Commander Dolim from Star Trek: Enterprise, and as the title character from 1997 horror film Jack Frost, and Officer Gerard of Dexter. He grew up in Libby, Montana and graduated from Washington State University and received an MFA in acting/theatre from the California Institute of the Arts. He has also done stage acting, including on Broadway. Films *''Fire in the Sky'' (1993) ... as Dan Walton *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) ... Bernie *''A Rats Tale'' (1996) ... as Rudi Rake-Rat (voice) *''Jack Frost'' (1997) ... as Jack Frost (Character/ voice) *''William Psychspeare's The Taming of the Shrink'' (1998) ... as Bulbis *''The Rat Pack'' (1998) ... as Tourist *''Babylon 5: A Call to Arms'' (1999) ... as First officer *''Bad City Blues'' (1999) ... as Mack *''Seven Girlfriends'' (1999) ... as Scot, the Jogger *''Fight Club'' (1999) ... Sgt. Stevenson *''Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman'' (2000) ... as Jack Frost (voice) *''Straight Into Darkness'' (2004) ... as Deming *''Jarhead'' (2005) ... as D.I. Fitch *''American Crude'' (2008) ... as Mr. Snow *''Changing Hands'' (2010) ... as USP Clerk *''Open 24 Hours'' (2010) ... as Frank (short) *''Water for Elephants'' (2011) ... as Blackie *''The Big Bad City'' (2014) ... as Steve *''Jack Frost The Last Coming'' (2017) ... as Jack Frost (voice) Television *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' 1 episode ... "Face of the Enemy" as Subcommander N'Vek *'' Law & Order'' 1 episode ... as Brown *'' Star Trek: Voyager'' 1 episode ... "Caretaker" as Ensign Rollins *'' Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' 2 episodes ... "Captive Pursuit" as Tosk, "Hippocratic Oath" as Goran'Agar *'' Space: Above and Beyond'' 1 episode *'' Frasier'' 1 episode ... Come Lie With Me as Henry *'' Kindred: The Embraced'' 1 episode ... as Paul "Paulie" Boyle *'' NYPD Blue'' 1 episode ... as Donald Carter *'' Conan'' 1 episode ... as Vog's General *'' Chicago Hope'' 1 episode ... as Large Drunk *'' Charmed'' 1 episode ... Sleuthing with the Enemy, 2000 as Krell *'' The X-Files'' 1 episode ... "Salvage'' as Curt Delario *'' Family Law'' 1 episode ... as US Marshal #1 *'' The Practice'' 2 episodes ... as Detective *'' CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' 1 episode *'' Crossing Jordan'' 1 episode ... as Hubbard *'' Stargate SG-1'' 1 episode..."Space Race" as Jarlath. *'' The Lyon's Den'' 1 episode *'' The District'' 1 episode *'' NCIS'' 1 episode *'' Star Trek: Enterprise'' 8 episodes ... "The Xindi", "Rajiin", "Proving Ground", "Azati Prime", "Damage", "The Council", "Countdown", "Zero Hour" as Commander Dolim *''The West Wing'' 1 episode *'' Carnivale'' 14 episodes ... as Burley *'' JAG'' 2 episodes *'' Threshold'' 4 episodes *'' Boston Legal'' 1 episode *'' Numb3rs'' 1 episode *'' Dexter'' 1 episode ... "Love American Style" as Officer Gerald *'' ER'' 2 episodes ... as Detective *'' Monk'' 1 episode ... as Chief of Boat *'' Without a Trace'' 1 episode ... as Detective Wayne Stevens *'' Regular Show'' 1 episode ... as Major Williams (voice) *'' Harry's Law'' 1 episode ... as I.C.E. Agent *'' United States of Tara'' 2 episodes ... as Larry Pierzynski *'' Without a Trace'' Season 7, Episode 13 Video games *''Assassin's Creed II'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''Final Fantasy XIII'' *''Jack Frost: A Very Deadly Christmas'' *''L.A. Noire'' *''Mafia III'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *''Red Faction 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Steel Battalion'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''Thor: God of Thunder'' *''TimeShift'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' External links * *Scott MacDonald at Actorz Inc. Category:1959 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Washington State University alumni Category:People from Libby, Montana Category:Male actors from Montana